It's My Life
by ForThoseWhoShouldHaveLived
Summary: When a few members of the DA and Harry are thrown into the past by a spell the relive Harry's past, but will they like what they see. May contain abuse. Rated T Please R&R Set in 5th year Ginny and harry are together
1. Chapter 1

Harry walked slowly round the Room of Requirement, only a few of the D.A. members were there, it was the Christmas holidays and only a few people had stayed. Most of them being the Weasleys. There was Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Luna and Neville. Neville was practising complex spells with Hermione, she was trying to learn some charms Flitwick had mentioned when telling them about he ordeals that some of his N.E.W.T students had suffered. Luna was avidly describing the effect of Nargles to Fred and George. Ginny, Harry's girlfriend, was duelling with her brother, Ron.  
>"You need to relax your wrist slightly, Ron." Harry advised.<br>"I'm relaxed." Ron said tightly.  
>"Sure," said Harry sarcastically, "I believe y-"<br>He fell to the floor with a thud as a bright yellow jet of light hot out of Neville's wand and hit him in the back of the head.  
>At the same time all the other occupants in the room fell to the floor.<p>

When Harry woke up he was in a corridor of a house, everyone was stirring near him.  
>"Where are we?" Harry asked, as he helped Ginny to her feet.<br>"I don't know,but I don't like this." Hermione murmured.  
>"What spell hit Harry?" Fred asked.<br>"It was the one at the bottom of Hermione's book." Neville said embarrased.  
>"Oh no! That was a memory charm, we will have to live Harry's life for as long as he can remember till we get back to our time." Hermione muttered in horror.<br>"But we'll be double the age by then." Ron said in horror.  
>"No we won't. While in Harry's memories we won't age, it's like a very long pensieve, we won't be seen or heard either." Hermione explained.<br>"What about food?" George asked curiously.  
>"We don't need to eat or drink."<br>"Amazing, there are no nargles around us at all." Luna stated.  
>Just then a tall man, who looked exactly like Harry apart from the eyes and scar walked down the stairs.<br>"Lily?" He called, "Peter just flooed, he seems upset, he can't make it to come trick or treating tonight."  
>"Really? Oh thats a shame, Sirius is coming later and Remus can't make it; its a full moon tonight." Said a feminine voice from a room next to them all.<br>Harry's eyes widened nd he followed the voice clutching Ginny's hand tightly.  
>In the room sat a red haired women holding a black haired baby who was playing with his mother's wand. He giggled happily and waved it. Causing a broom to fly towards him.<br>"Even then you loved flying." Hermione grinned walking in with everyone else.  
>Harry did not smile.<br>"It's halloween." He stated.

"What's wrong with halloween?" Neville asked, curiously, as he moved out of the way of a scampering baby Harry.  
>"Voldemort is going to kill my parents tonight."<br>"Oh Harry." Scolded Lily picking him up.  
>James walked in and Lily placed Harry on the floor in front of them as James began making little circles of smoke as Harry tried to catch them.<p>

The D.A. members turned in horror as the door was blasted off of it's hinges.  
>"Lily, it's him! Run, take Harry, I'll hold hiim off." James yelled.<br>"Take your wand Dad!" Harry yelled.  
>He tried tugging the wand from it's place on the couch but it was stuck, as if someone had glued it into place.<br>"Harry, it's a memory we can't change what has already happened." Hermione said sadly.  
>"Dammit!" Harry yelled, running into the hall as a jet of green light blazed.<br>He knelt next to the body of his father and felt the tears run down his face.

Voldemort moved towards the stairs, Harry leapt up rage covering his features.  
>"WAS THAT FUN? KILLING MY DAD, DID YOU GET SOME SICK HAPPINESS FROM THAT, OR WAS IT NOT ENOUGH? YOU HAVE TO MURDER MY MUM TOO! YOU SICK ASSHOLE!' Harry yelled stalking behind Voldemort.<p>

The D.A. and harry watched as Voldemort killed Lily. Harry didn't say another word until he was lying on the Dursey's doorstep with a brand new scar on his head.

"It gets worse from here, everything is just awful for you now." He told the younger sleeping version of himesefl.  
>"Surely it's not that bad mate." Ron muttered.<p>

Just then Aunt Petunia opened the door and screamed very shrilly.

"Ouch." Muttered Neville.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading.<strong>

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**The other chapters will be longer this was just an introduction.**


	2. Meet the Dursleys

There was an awkward silence after Aunt Petunia's scream, the only sound was her ragged breathig as she stared in horror at the young child lying on her doorstep. The baby Harry had woken up with a start and was staring fearfully at his Aunt Petunia, gripping the letter from Alubus Dumbledore tightly in his little fist.

"Vernon!" She yelled.

"What is it Petunia?" He hollered back from the living room.

"There's a baby on our doorstep!"

There was a loud shuffling and then the thuds of a very heavy person's footsteps. A red faced Vernon had appeared next to Petunia.

"Who's is it?" He grunted, in disgust.

Petunia picked up the letter and read it very quickly.

"Oh Vernon, my sister... she died. My poor sister." Petunia said in horror, momentarally forgetting her childhood prejudices.

"Petunia, she was a... one of them, she was probably caught up in something dodgy." Vernon said meanly.

"Of course, you're right, it was just a shock," Petunia's eyes hardened, "typical! Of course, she would go and get herself blown up. We get stuck with  
>the boy."<p>

Petunia gestured angrily to the child lying on their doorstep still.

"We're keeping it?" Vernon said in horror.

"Unfortunately we have to. The man who wrote this letter, Albus Dumbledore, is a very powerful one of them, he could harm Dudders if we don't keep my sister's child."

"Let's take this inside, the neighbours are looking."

Petunia nodded and picked up the child with pursed lips.

The D.A. quietly followed the Dursleys inside, they were all shocked at the cruelness of Harry's awful relatives.

"Are they always like this?" Hermione asked.

"No, they're usually worse." Harry groaned.

"I think the gazarbyins may have had an effect on them at some point." Luna said quietly.

"The what?" Fred and George asked.

"A Gazarbyin is a evil creature that crawls through people's ears and plants evil thoughts into their brains, they mainly affect bullies and people who are very lazy. Unfortunately your relatives seem to have nests of them in their ears, they should go for a jog soon or they may never get rid of them."

"You're probably right Luna." Harry chuckled.

Inside the Dursley house, Dudley was eating Coco Pops while watching Tom and Jerry on TV, and Petunia and Vernon were discussing the small baby who was sitting on the table chewing on his fist looking very scared and confused.

"We have nowhere to keep him!" Vernon was desperately looking for reasons to ditch Harry.

"We could clear out Dudley's second bedroom." Petunia suggested.

"No. I will not have my son inconvienienced because your sister died and we're stuck with the brat." Vernon spat.

Then where will we put the boy?" Petunuia said exasperatedly.

"Leave that to me." Vernon suggested.

"I don't like the look in your uncle's eyes Harry." Hermione said fearfully as Ginny gripped his hand.

"You must have been so scared," She whispered.

"Don't worry Gin, I turned out fine." Harry grinned and kissed the top of her head.

"That's a matter of opinion." Fred and George chuckled.

Harry scowled at them as Ginny laughed at him. Hermione's eyes narrowed dangerously as Vernon picked Harry up clumsily and sat him in thhe cupboard under the stairs.

"Why are you being put in there, Harry?" She demanded furiously.

"I don't know Hermione." Harry lied.

The younger Harry tried to crawl out of the cupboard; he didn't like it, it was cold, filthy and it smelled odd.

"NO!" Yelled Vernon making baby Harry flinch, "I will NOT have you disrupting my family. Now stay here!"

"Pwease?" He tried to say crawlling forward, tears appearing in his bright green eyes.

Vernon picked the one year old up by the scruff of his neck and threw him into the cupboard and slammed the door shut, not realising that it bounced back open, ignoring the cries of the scared child. Then he went out the room. As soon as he left the cupboard door opened wider revealing a teary eyed child.

The D.A. were shocked into silence, nobody moved as Harry sat on the floor outside his cupboard and cried. "Wan' Mummy." He sobbed.

Ginny knelt in front of the baby and tried to wipe the tears away, but she didn't have the strength to move them, they would not be absorbed by her sleeve, instead they continued to travel down his face.

"That- that...how could Dumbledore let this happen?" Hermione said tearfully.

No one could answer as Vernon had reappeared. His narrow eyes zoned in on the open cupboard immediately, then onto Harry who began to chant 'Mummy' under his breath. Younger Harry tried vainly to keep a grip on the carpet, but he was dragged back into the cupboard ("GET OFF HIM, YOU BASTARD!" Ginny yelled). There was a deafening silence then the sound of skin hitting skin.

Harry felt walls closing in on him, forcing him to move towards the cupboard, he tried to resist, he could see the others doing the same but they moved through the door as if it wasn't there.

"What just happened?" gasped Neville.

"We moved into the cupboard as this is as far as Harry can see, before the door bounced back open, but his time it seems to have been locked." Hermione groaned.

Ginny however was having bigger problems, in the corner of the cupboard lay a child with a bright red handprint on his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Harry :(<strong>

**So what did you think?**

**Please drrop me a review I love them ;)**

**I do not own Harry Potter**

**p.s. Thank you for the wonderful reviews from the last chapter, I almost cried when I saw how many there were.**


	3. A night in a cupboard

Harry looked at the rest of the D.A. in horror, they would see everything that had happened in his Aunt and Uncle's house, including all the days when he would lie in the cupboard starving, all the days that he had spent doing the Dursley's chores and all the punishments he had gotten from them because he hadn't done his chores fast enough, or when he had burnt any meals. Harry felt very sick.

Ginny was still staring at the handprint on the young Harry's cheek.

"Harry, he hit you!" She said in a shaky voice.

"That's child abuse Harry!" Hermione shouted indignantly.

Harry shook his head quickly, he wasn't abused, children who were abused were... well... No. He wasn't abused, he was just not loved, his relatives had never wanted him, it wasn't their fault that he had been dumped on their doorstep, he was just a burden.

"No. No I'm not abused Hermione." He said as firmly as he could manage.

"Blimey mate, why didn't you say anything about this to me?" Ron asked.

"What's the point of telling you I got smacked for being a whiny brat when I was a baby?" Harry asked trying to stay calm.

"You were just ripped away from your family, and everything you knew, of course you were going to be upset." The knowledge in Luna's eyes as she said this unnerved Harry.

He felt as though she was questioning everything that he had believed all these years. He felt embarrassed, what was wrong with him, first he had cried in front of his friends, CRIED, and now he was questioning himself, he needed to get a grip.

Fred, George and Neville were silent, they were in shock at the cruelty, sure they had been disciplined before, but then they had actually done something wrong they hadn't been locked in a cupboard though. This was the Boy Who Lived l!

"What do we do? How do we help him?" Ginny begged frantically.

"There's nothing we can do Gin, it's a memory." Harry said, helping her to her feet, from the spot where she had knelt next to the younger Harry.

She turned and began to sob into his shoulder, personally he thought they were overreacting, this was no where near as bad as some of the things the Dursleys had done, if they were this distraught now he didn't want to he there when they found out about the time when he had accidentally dropped Dudley's birthday cake, that had been awful.

Minutes passes into hours, Hermione had given up counting the time that had passed, her thoughts were a mess and she tried to make sense of what was going on. Firstly, Neville had accidentally cast a N.E.W.T level spell on Harry, causing them to travel back in time into Harry's memories. Secondly, they would have to go through Harry's life with him, witness all his mistakes and not be able to help him, they could only comfort the elder Harry. Thirdly, Harry's uncle had just locked Harry in a cupboard and hit him, Harry had denied being abused but she knew that many abuse victims were often in denial, so was he actually abused? Or had his Uncle just unacceptably lost control and hit him?

Ron wasn't thinking anything through, he was sleeping, loud snores racked through the small cupboard, Hermione had said that they didn't need to sleep but Ron wanted to, he didn't want to look at the sleeping baby and watch the red handprint slowly turn purple. He didn't want to he reminded that his best friend had been so alone and hurt as a kid. But most of all he didn't want to feel guilty anymore, Harry must have been scared to tell him, and to make things worse he had turned his back on him during fourth year, how often had he complained about his family having no money, about Percy being a prat? Harry had money, but all he'd wanted was a family and Ron had moaned about his. So Ron slept.

Fred and George sat silently, both feeling so very guilty, they had called Harry their little brother, they took pride in how kind he was and he had given them their start up loan, how could they have not noticed this!

Neville and Luna also slept, Luna leant against him and he clutched her hand.

Meanwhile the young Harry sat alone, silently crying, wishing his Mummy and Daddy would come and take him away from the mean man and the mean woman. He wanted his Uncle Paddy and Uncle Moony and the man who had sometimes visited whom was called Wormy. He was alone and scared.

Finally light began to creep through the cracks in the doorframe, a loud wailing woke Ron with a snort, Hermione assumed that Harry's cousin had woken up as the baby Harry was still sleeping soundly. It had took a while but the child had finally fallen into a peaceful sleep.

Loud footsteps thudded above them, dust from under the stairs fell onto them, causing Ron to curse loudly as some fell in his eyes. Harry was prepared and had shut his eyes and covered Ginny's.

Neville and Luna woke too, as well as Fred and George, they were all feeling stiff and uncomfortable.

"When are we going to get out of this damn cupboard?" Fred asked.

"Vernon! Get the boy!" Petunia screamed shrilly.

"Pretty soon." George replied, eager for some fresh air.

* * *

><p><strong>An<strong>

Thank you all so much for reading, so so sorry for the delay

Poll on my profile ;)

Do you want any other characters to join, I have a way that they can if you want them to, who would you like Neville and Luna to be paired with?

XoxMoutainGirlxoX : thank you so much, your reviews are the reason I updated today. Thanks so muh for all the support


	4. Breakfast and Pomfrey

The D.A. leapt to their feet eagerly, finally some fresh air and space. Harry's could feel his legs cramping and Ginny was stretching hers out as much as she possibly could in the tight space, the lock on the door clicked open sending the younger Harry scrambling to his little feet, he wobbled sightly before moving carefully towards the door.

"Mummy?" He asked quietly.

The door flew open, the bright light glared at them causing their eyes to ache and their heads to pound. At the same time they rushed for the door, Harry managed to escape first, the years of torture making him quick to leave the dark hellhole.

The hallway was the same putrid, pale green as it had been when he was back in his on time, the carpet however was different. This one was a disgusting brown that contrasted awfully with the walls.

"Come on Boy! I haven't got all day!" Vernon hollered picking the baby up by the scruff of his neck, as if he was afraid of catching something.

"Me 'ungry." The child tried to say.

The result was that he was dropped carelessly onto a hard wooden chair at the table. There was a heart stopping moment when Hermione was sure that he had overbalanced and was about to fall head first into the hard linoleum, but he managed to grab onto the back of the chair and sit still.

Petunia was serving up breakfast for, what Ron thought was, an ugly baby whale, but did they get that big? Ron gazed wistfully at the food, there was so much, bacon, sausages, eggs, hash browns...

"Are you sure we can't eat, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Positive. For one, to get food we'd have to take it from the Dursleys, and that would be interfering with the memories. As you all know it is impossible to interfere."

"But say we only took a tiny bit..." Ron tried again.

"No Ronald."

They all went back to watching the family eat. Little Harry reached out for a sausage. His hand withdrew very quickly, however, as Petunia slapped it harshly.

"You do not take Duddy's food! You greedy brat!" She snarled mercilessly.

Vernon stood, rage accenting his unattractive features, causing both Harry's to flinch. Only Ginny noticed this and she gripped onto Harry's hand comfortingly, wishing there was more she could do.

Even though she didn't know it, Ginny was in fact helping a great deal, her tight grip on Harry's hand prevented him from fleeing or falling into an awful flashback. He could feel her breath against his cheek as she turned away from the sight of Vernon cruelly shaking the one year old. If it wasn't for Ginny he would have ran a long time ago.

He was ashamed at how weak he had become, hadn't he spent ten years before going to Hogwarts surviving living with the Dursleys? Hadn't he returned to Hogwarts each year after spending the summer with them? Why was he suddenly feeling so weak? So dependent? He just couldn't understand it, and then Hermione had also been knocking things out of proportion claiming that he had been abused. Him? Unlikely.

Back at Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore was standing at Harry Potter's feet watching the unconscious boy, immediately he knew what spell had hit him, it was clear by the distressed expression on each teenager's face as well as the yellow glimmer surrounding Harry.

"Thank you for alerting me to this Dobby, if you would please get Madame Pomfrey, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin for me. They will be very curious to know why you turned up in the middle of the Order meeting. Alas, Professor McGonagall must know too, she is the head of house for all these youngsters except Miss. Lovegood, however Professor Flitwick is currently away on business for me."

Dobby took a few moments to realise that he needed to fetch the nurse, Black, Lupin and McGonagall, however as soon as he did he stuttered out a quick; "Yes, Sir!", and vanished with a crack.

Dumbledore did not touch any of the students, the yellow hase was enough of a warning for him to understand that contact with any student would only succeed in catapaulting him into the memories too, and Dumbledore doubted he had enough room in his pensieve to store more memories.

Madame Pomfrey was the first to bustle in, all she knew was that a spell had resulted in eight students unconscious and trapped in another's thoughts. Sirius and Remus however were questioning Dobby for all that he was worth.

"Moving them to the hospital ward would be very risky and I do not advise it, I believe it would be in their best interests if we simply conjured up some beds and kept them in here." Madame Pomfrey said briskly.

"Best interests?" Dumbledore asked, already speculating what she may mean.

"Yes, on the hospital ward they will most likely get many visitors, the last thing we want is Mr. Potter's life being on display to the whole school, he will have enough embarrassment to deal with, and those people are his friends."

"Understandable."

"Yes, also we have to he prepared for some panic attacks." madame Pomfrey admitted.

"Panic attacks?" Dumbledore looked bewildered.

"You must not forget all the times this poor boy has faced He - Who - Must - Not - Be - Named."

"Very well, they will stay here, under your care.""

Madame Pomfrey got to work conjuring beds and levitating the students on to them, they would wake in a few hours tops, when the door to the Room of Requirement banged open revealing a panic ridden godfather.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

Thank you so much for all the alerts, reviews and favourites, I never imagined I'd get so many!

Poll is still open for a little longer :)

Should Sirius travel into Harry's memories? Give some confort, reassurance?

I don't own Harry Potter :(


	5. A Sirius Matter

"DUMBLEDORE!" Sirius thundered.

"Ah, Sirius, I see Dobby has told you then?" Dumbledore asked pleasantly.

"All I've been told is that my Godson is unconscious, and you're not doing anything." Sirius hissed.

"There is nothing that can be done for Mr. Potter."

"What does that mean?" Sirius asked paling, "He's not going to- to die, is he?"

"No! No you misunderstood, alas, Mr. Potter is in what could be described as a temporary magical coma."

Sirius rushed forward to the side of his godson's bed, before anyone could say anything to stop him, he reached out to brush Harry's hair out hi eyes.

The yellow haze around Harry swelled covering Sirius, knocking him out cold.

"Sirius?" Remus asked in shock, he has just arrived in time to see Sirius slump over onto the floor.

"Ah, Remus stay where you are please." Dumbledore said firmly.

"What happened?" Remus demanded.

"Mr. Potter's friend seems to have accidentally cast a very complex memory charm on him, unfortunately, the yellow haze that is currently surrounding Mr. Potter also affected Sirius, therefore pulling him into Mr. Potter's memories."

Harry was in a bad mood, Neville had been shooting him pitying glances all morning and Hermione couldn't stop commenting on child abuse, if they thought this was bad just wait till his seventh birthday, that was when it turned into hell...

Ginny however was now looking very relieved, Vernon had left for work a short while ago and Petunia had taken Dudley out to buy him some new clothes.

The only downside to this was that Harry was home alone, Ginny thought that this was a good thing, there were no Dursleys to harm Harry. Ron and his brothers were livid, their mother had always told them about the dangers of leaving a child home alone, all it took was for Harry to get hold of a knife and he could stab himself or poison himself if he picked up some bleach. And there was nothing they could do to stop him.

Their worries were put on hold however as a large figure landed on top of Harry. Momentarily forgetting all about the calm facade he usually wore in front of people, he let out a terrified scream and tried to scramble out from under the weight of the person on top of him.

As soon as the person on top of him had moved enough, Harry slipped out of the way and scrambled towards Ginny. He wrapped one arm around her the other one steadily holding his wand towards the man.

"Stupe- Sirius?" Harry was confused.

"Harry! What's going on? Where are we?" Sirius asked as he climbed to his feet and glanced around.

"We're in my memories, Neville accidentally cast a memory charm on me."

"So we're in your memories?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah."

"I finally get to find out about my Godson's life!" Sirius said looking rather excited.

"I wouldn't look so happy, it won't last and you'll regret it." Luna said confusingly.

Sirius looked at her oddly.

"Sirius, has Harry ever told you anything about the Dursleys?" Ginny asked, a steely glint in her eyes.

"No," Sirius said bewildered, "Why?"

"The Dursleys are absolutely vile!" She shrieked indignantly.

"What do you mean?" Sirius said frowning, then looked at his Godson who was still pointing a wand toward him and holding Ginny protectively.

Harry realised what he was doing and quickly stuffed his wand into his back pocket.

"They locked him in a cupboard and wouldn't let him eat, but he's only been here a night." Fred said, seething.

"They locked you in a cupboard?" Harry felt like flinching at the anger in Sirius' voice, but he suppressed it, he was still mortified about screaming and crying in front of his friends when his parents died, what would they think of him?

Sirius dropped the subject however, maybe Ginny has glared at him, or maybe he was just frightened of what he would hear, what ever the reason he didn't press the subject.

They continued with idle chat, anytime there was any conversation that touched on Harry's home life, he carefully steered it away, Sirius' dread began to grow, surely it couldn't be that bad, could it?

His question was answered as the door flung open, Petunia was home, Dudley was screaming loudly, his mother urgently trying to soothe him.

"Mummy." Little Harry murmured peeking round the door into the hall.

"Look," Sirius said excitedly, "Its you! You were such a cute baby."

Everyone laughed at Sirius' excitement, he looked so happy to see the younger Harry.

"What did you say?" Petunia snapped.

"Wan' Mummy." The younger Harry sniffed.

"She's dead! Now shut up." Petunia shouted.

"Dead?" He said confused.

"She's gone! She didn't care about you, nobody cares about you, you could die and nobody would care! You're just a freak!"

She was gripped the boys arms tightly, her nail digging deeply into his skin.

"Nobody wants you.". She sneered harshly, throwing him to the ground.

"Nobody!" Dudley squealed. "Nobody! Nobody! Nobody!"

Petunia smirked in triumph, and shoved Harry into the cupboard.

"I don't want to hear a sound." She growled.

Once again Harry and the D.A were sucked into the cold, dark cupboard.

Sirius was speechless, his mouth gaping as he tried to find something to say, but he couldn't.

He didn't know how to say what he thought. The millions of regrets that ran through his mind, why did he have to follow Wormtail? This was all his fault.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**Thank you for reading, I don't own Harry Potter, also thank you for voting in my poll a new one will be posted very soon. **

**The next update may be a little bit of a longer wait, as I have my work experience on Wed-Sun, if i can I'll try to update on Tues no promises though.**

**Thanks**


	6. A Sharp Shock

Sirius couldn't speak, he couldn't find the words to express his sorrow and anger. He needed to scream and punch something, but the worried green eyes that were staring at him, prevented him from acting rashly.

He opened his mouth to speak but snapped it closed again at the memory of Petunia yelling at the poor boy.

"I want you Harry, you know that right?" Sirius asked quietly.

"Yeah," Harry lied, the truth was he wasn't actually sure that Sirius wanted him, what if he just wanted James back.

"We all want you Harry." Luna smiled.

Harry smiled vaguely, he was still holding onto Ginny, why did she like him? Why would such a beautiful witch like an ugly freak like him?

"She was wrong Harry," Ginny reassured, "She was wrong to say that to you, it was sick! How could she do that to you?"

Sirius finally plucked up his Gryffindor courage.

"I'm so sorry Harry." He said earnestly.

"You? What do you have to he sorry for?" Harry asked, utterly perplexed.

"If I hadn't followed Wormtail I wouldn't have been arrested. If I wasn't arrested I would have raised you, therefore it is entirely my fault."

"No Sirius! Its not your fault! Its mine! All mine." Harry said desperately.

"Why would it be your fault mate? Its no ones fault except Voldemort's." Ron said determinedly, even stuttering out Voldemort's name to prove his point.

"I killed my parents, I deserved what the Dursleys did to me." Harry said unhappily.

"Harry James Potter, you did no such thing!" Hermione shrieked.

"Voldemort wanted me. If he had just killed me they would be alive, they would have grown old, had more kids, Sirius and Remus would have their best friend and everyone would move on." Harry said.

"Harry, your parents would never have gotten over your death," Sirius looked as if he was in pain, "how could they? You are the brightest, most amazing boy I know, it would have destroyed them! You most certainly do not deserve anything those vile muggles did to you!"

Harry nodded but did not agree, it was his fault, the Dursleys were right! He was just a freak.

Sirius was in agony, pain wracked through him as he felt as though he were about to cry, how could Harry say that? How could he honestly believe that he'd killed his parents. It was Peter who had betrayed them. Sudden understanding wracked through Sirius, it was Peter. It wasn't Sirius' fault or Harry's it was all Peter, sure Sirius had suggested the switch, but James and Lily had trusted Peter too, Peter had betrayed them. If it wasn't for Peter Voldemort would have never found him therefore they would still be alive. Sirius felt giddy at the sudden comprehension, could he help Harry reach the same conclusion? He would have screamed his relief for the world to hear and danced around like a lunatic if not for the current predicament, they were stuck in a cupboard.

"Can't we help him?" Sirius asked watching the younger Harry shivering in the corner.

"We can't do anything." George said bitterly.

"At all." Fred added.

"I really don't like this." Sirius huffed.

"Join the club." Ginny muttered into Harry's chest.

The little Harry crawled to the door and tried opening it, the handle make a loud bang as he pulled it down and let go.

"BOY!" Petunia yelled, "What did I say about keeping quiet?"

"Mummy?"

"I am NOT your blasted mother!" Petunia screeched.

"Mummy!" Harry sobbed.

Petunia sighed and picked up Harry, carrying him through to the kitchen, much to the relief of everyone else who automatically began to stretch their limbs and follow.

Harry was sitting at a wooden table, Petunia was just placing a glass of water in front of him when Vernon walked in.

"What's that thing doing in here?" He sneered.

"I'm just giving him a drink, then he'll be back in the cupboard." Petunia assured him.

"Bitch." Sirius hissed.

The younger Harry was struggling to lift the glass of water, and it accidentally slid out of his tiny hands, this wouldn't have been so bad, if not for the fact that it shattered on top of Petunia's bare foot.

There was an enraged scream as Vernon stormed over to Harry. With one hand he held onto Harry's face tightly, with the other, he held a sharp shard of broken glass.

"Don't you fucking dare Dursley!" Sirius raged.

"No, please no." Ginny pleaded.

But they couldn't change the past. Vernon pressed the glass lightly against Harry's cheek, not putting any pressure on it yet.

"You deserve this, you should have died with your parents you worthless little shit."

"Please stop him." Hermione cried, Ron just held her, his own sadness over coming him.

Fred, George, Neville and Luna bowed their heads sadly.

Vernon dug the glass into the small boy's cheek, immediately, he began to whimper and try to pull away, but Vernon was holding to tightly.

"You deserve this." He repeated.

When Vernon finally pulled the share away their was a deep cut on Harry's cheek, blood slowly trickling down.

"Give him some more water, then lock him back up." Vernon commanded.

Petunia looked taken aback by his tone, but then hastily poured some water down Harry's throat, ignoring the fact that he was choking on it. Then she locked Harry- and the others- back in the damn cupboard.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**Thank you for reading :)**

**I manged to update before Work Experience which is great**

**Please vote on my poll**

**I dont own harry potter**

**Should this fic be rated M?**


	7. Conversations In The Cupboard

Ron looked at Hermione helplessly, he wanted to reach out and grab her, to tell her that everything was going to be alright, to wipe away the tears from her beautiful face. He wanted her to know that he cared.

How he wished that he could tell her everything would be fine, but he couldn't, how could he say that when they had just found out that their best friend was abused by his muggle relatives.

Why hadn't he seen this? They had been best friends since first year, he should have seen something. He should have noticed Harry's struggles. What sort of friend was he if he didn't notice?

The small boy crying in the corner, covered in blood would be forever ingrained in his memories, Sirius didn't seem to be faring any better.

"Harry?" Sirius asked tentatively.

There was no answer.

"Harry, please talk to me," Sirius pleaded, "What she did was wrong, please understand that."

"Please Harry, say something." Ginny pleaded

"What do you want me to say?" He asked harshly before realising who he'd spoken to, "I'm sorry Gin, its just hard, everything I've tried so hard to keep a secret is out in the open."

"You shouldn't have had to keep it a secret Harry, you could have told me. I would have marched right into Dumbledore's office and demanded that you come live with me!" Sirius said sadly.

"Exactly Sirius! You wouldn't have cared who saw you! You did so much for me just by writing to me, if not for your letters and the fact you're a 'mass murderer' the Dursleys would have killed me after third year. You wouldn't be able to do anything if you were thrown to the Dementors!"

"They would have killed you?" Neville choked out.

"I blew up Marge Dursley like a balloon, of course they would' ve killed me!"

Sirius pulled Harry away from Ginny and into a tight hug, his heart broke when he felt his Godson tense and tremble. Harry quickly controlled his reaction and only Sirius and Ginny noticed his slip up.

"Tell me more about yourself Harry," Sirius said curiously.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Tell me anything, I missed so much of hour life I suppose this time would be as good as any to catch up."

Harry was still confused but began talking nonetheless.

"When I was four, Dudley was teasing me on my birthday, I never got birthday presents, and sometimes they gave Dudley presents on my birthday. Anyways when I was four Dudley was given a remote control car. He was driving it back and forwards outside my cupboard door so I Accidentally make it explode; he was screaming for days afterwards, it was hilarious."

Ron chuckled with Harry.

"You never got presents?" Sirius asked.

"No." Harry said, irritated that he'd let that particular fact slip.

"Then that means I'm going to have to spoil you rotten when it is your birthday this year." He said determinedly, "Keep talking."

"Erm... My favourite book when I was younger was The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe. I like to run alot, my best subject at school was actually Maths although P.E was quite close."

"Everybody knows you like to run mate," Ron sniggered.

"Really?"

"Yes, you always seem to be running places." Luna added.

Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione were all unpleasantly of the time when they had sprinted almost the entire length of Hogwarts because of a three headed dog named Fluffy.

"Did you like music?" Fred and George asked.

"I never really took the time to listen to it to be honest." Harry admitted.

"I just can't believe you like Maths," Hermione exclaimed, " Why did you refuse to take Arithimancy?"

"I wanted to learn more about other wizarding subjects." Harry said as though it was obvious.

"And you decided Divination was a good subject!"

"Oh no, please tell me you didn't take Divination?" Sirius pleaded.

"I did, why?"

"James and I once played a prank on Sybill Trelawny before she became a professor and now she thinks all Potters are cursed. I bet all she does is predict your death!" He exclaims.

"Well, I was told that the Grim was stalking me in my first class when we were reading tea leaves." Harry chuckled.

"Hah, I bet that gave your class mates a heart attack." Sirius chortled.

"Lavender almost fainted." Ron muttered.

"So did you." Harry said amused.

"I did not!" Ron protested, "I was worried about you thats all."

Sirius however, was now concerned about other things.

"So how did you get on the quidditch team?" He asked excitedly.

"Sorry Sirius but that is probably more exciting if you actually wait to see it in person." Harry said, grinning cruelly.

Sirius huffed.

"But thats years away. Years, Harry!" He said desperately.

A few people chuckled before a comfortable silence fell, within a few hours everyone except Harry, Ginny and Sirius were asleep.

"Sirius?" Harry asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Would you tell me more about my parents?"

"Of course, Pup. I met your Dad first out of all of the Marauders, we met on the train in first year. I didn't want to sit with any of the people who my parents deemed appropriate to be seen with so I went in search of my own compartment. I found one with just a scrawny, messy haired guy in, guess who it was."

"My Dad?"

"Yeah, it was James, we clicked instantly and became best friends, he didn't make any judgements about me, we also met Snape and your mother there too."

"Snape knew my Mum?"

"He did, they were best friends, she also took an instant dislike to your Dad, we were quite bigheaded you see, this of course made it harder for James to convince Lily to go on a date with him."

"When did he first realise he liked her?"

"About five minutes after he insulted Snape and they both left."

"I suppose that wasn't exactly the best time." Harry said wincing.

"Definitely not, anyways, you need to get some sleep, I will tell you more tomorrow."

"We don't need to sleep." Ginny piped up, she was enjoying hearing about Harry's parents.

"Maybe not, but I like sleeping and I presume Fred and George will want to be awake to hear about the Marauders and how they began."

"Alright then." Harry conceded.

Sirius was snoring within minutes, Harry gave a sleeping Ginny a quick kiss on the forehead before falling into a light sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>An <strong>

**Work Experience is over! Updates should be quicker 'fingers crossed'**

**What did you think?**

**Poll will remain up for a few more days**

**I don't own Harry Potter**


	8. Playful kisses

Only hours after he had fallen asleep Harry woke up, he felt momentarily panicked, the darkness of the cupboard pressing down on him, how many nights of his life had he spent in this cupboard? Now he was going to have to relive them all, not only that but his friends and Sirius would witness it all too, every scream, tear, hit and kick, open for them all to see and they would stare at him in pity. Always pity. They would pity both him and the younger boy as they watched the youngster waste away from lack of food.

"Harry?" A soft voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Ginny? I thought you were sleeping."

She ignored him and sat up carefully, snuggling into his side. He inhaled deeply, her hair smelt wonderful.

"I couldn't sleep." She admitted after a few minutes, "all I can think about is how much you lost and your awful relatives, yet you're still a wonderful, brave person."

"Ginny-"

"No Harry!" She cut him off indignantly, "I refuse to listen to you putting yourself down any more! You are wonderful, do you know I always fancied The-Boy-Who-Lived when I was little, it was in second year that I realised that I had been so stupid!"

"Ginny-"

"I had done exactly what I despised other people for doing, I had labelled you as the kid who defeated You-Know-Who instead of realising that you were your own person, you didn't ask for any of this!"

"ginny-" Harry was cut off once again.

"I'm so sorry Harry, it took you almost dying for me to realise that you were just as human and vulnerable as the rest of us! That was when I realised that I had no attraction towards The-Boy-Who-Live and I was actually head over heels for Harry Potter, a boy who lost his parents and was handsome, reckless and very brave."

"ginny, calm down, I never knew you were so upset at yourself for feeling that way. I never felt annoyed at you for liking The-Boy-Who-Lived, most people never knew me at all because I was raised with muggles, only a few people know the real me, the majority of them being in this room, but you Ginny, know me best."

"I do? I always thought that would be Ron or Hermione."

Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"They know me very well, yes, however would I ever do this to Ron or Hermione?" He asked.

Then he leaned forward and kissed her. It was sweet and gentle. He tangled his hands in her hair pulling her closer.

"Wow." Ginny sighed when he pulled away, "I really hope you don't do that to Ron and Hermione."

They both laughed quietly, the happy mood causing them to forget the events of the previous days.

"Looking forward to when we first met?" Harry teased.

"Oh no." She groaned.

"As I remember you were begging to go to Hogwarts." He smirked.

"You heard that?" She gasped in horror.

"Don't be embarrassed," he whispered, "It was cute."

She scowled at him.

"Don't you dare call me cute, Potter!" She growled.

"Did you just growl at me Gin?" He said, grinning wryly.

She pounced at him laughing as they rolled backwards, she landed on his chest and pecked his lips before moving away.

Harry tried to grab her before she got away, but his hand grabbed at thin air.

"Call yourself a seeker Potter?" She laughed.

Harry glared at her, she was crouching behind Sirius laughing quietly.

"Aw, come here Ginny." He pouted.

She rolled her eyes and shuffled over to him.

"Got you!" He said triumphantly.

He leaned his head down to hers to kiss her again, when someone cleared their throat.

Harry and Ginny froze, their faces inches away from each other. Who had woken up? Was it one of Ginny's brothers? He sincerely hoped not, they would murder him if they knew he was about to kiss their sister. What if they found out he had already kissed their sister? He was dead. Voldemort would probably be a relief compared to whatever they would do to him.

"You got more moves than your Dad, thats for sure." The person sounded as though he was holding back some laughter.

"Sirius?" Harry asked, still frozen.

"Of course, if it was Fred, George or Ron you'd be dead."

"Who says Ron's not awake?" His best friends voice said from behind Harry.

"Well..." Harry trailed off.

"I believe the word you're looking for, kid, is crap." Sirius said.

"Crap." Harry muttered.

"This would be the time to move," Sirius whispered trying very hars not to laugh.

Harry pulled away from Ginny, his face red.

He waited for the storm that was sure to come any second.

Laughter snapped him out of the daze he was in.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Well mate, we've all got bets on when you were going to kiss my sister."

"Wait! You saw all of that?" Ginny screeched.

Ron and Sirius nodded.

"By the way." Ron said to Sirius, "You owe me five galleons."

"So thats why he didn't kill me." Harry muttered.

Ginny laughed, her face still bright red.

* * *

><p><strong>An<strong>

**Thanks for reading.**

**This chapter was mostly a filler, and I wanted to include more Ginny/Harry. I also thought that a chapter with no abuse in would be a nice change.**

**Please vote in my poll **

**Also would you like me to skip to Harry's second birthday?**

**I dont own hp**


	9. Aunty Tuney?

There was a somber mood filling the small cupboard, outside the Dursleys were happily celebrating their precious son's third birthday, inside however, the youngest Harry was crying softly. Sirius was beginning to worry about him, the Dursleys hadn't been in to give him any food for the past two days, all they'd done is shove a glass of water in every few hours. Harry was beginning to grow thin, and look very fragile, Sirius hated watching this happen even though he could see the normal version of his Godson right in front of him; talking avidly about a date he was going to take Ginny on when they were out of this mess.

Sirius smiled at the happiness in Harry's eyes, but he still couldn't free himself of the worry.

"What do you think will happen today?" Fred asked idly.

"Probably the same thing as yesterday, and the day before, and the day before." George said looking bored.

"What? Sitting here doing nothing, praying that those Gits won't hurt Harry?" Hermione said sourly.

Hermione had taken it as a personal insult that she did not notice her best friend and 'brother's' suffering. She called herself smart, she was the stupidest witch at Hogwarts, all that time she spent with Harry, and she couldn't see what was in front of her; even at times when it would have been less obvious if it were stripping at the teacher's table during the feast.

"Bingo." George said with fake enthusiasm.

Harry frowned. The twins were becoming more serious as the time went on, and he hated it, they were the guys he could count on to make light of a situation!

"You shouldn't be worrying about me! I'm fine." Harry protested.

"Bloody hell mate, I know I can be insensitive sometimes, but I would be an asshole to ignore the fact my best mate was abused!" Ron said loudly.

Like Hermione, Ron also felt stupid, and an absolute git.

"Harry, I think the Nargles are getting to you, if you think people should not worry." Luna interjected.

Harry sighed.

The sounds of balloon popping reached their ears, along with a few smashes. Harry rolled his eyes, but the others were confused.

"What happened?" Neville asked.

"Dudley is being a brat, that is all." Harry muttered.

"BOY!" The sound shook the foundations of the house, both Harrys' breath caught in fear.

The cupboard door flew open with a loud bang as it struck the wall, dust rained down from the underside of the stairs.

Vernon's eyes were glinting cruelly, the younger Harry scrambled back, away from the harsh gaze.

"Come here," Vernon said quietly, the underlying threats were clear.

"Please! Don't! No!" The young messy haired boy screamed as he was dragged from the cupboard by his ankle, his clawed at the ground but it was no use, both he, the D.A. And Sirius were removed from the cupboard.

The Living Room was a mess, glass and shard of plates covered the floor, presents were stacked up high in the corner, broken toys lay mixed in with the glass and plates, burst balloons were everywhere, one peice of rubber was even stuck to the ceiling.

"Holy Crap." Sirius muttered.

"BOY! LOOK WHAT HAPPENED! You did this, your presence in this house is destroying our lives. I will kill you one day. You'll never see your 16th birthday, trust me on that one Boy." He snarled.

"He threatened you?" Sirius snarled, turning angrily to face Harry. Harry flinched slightly at the look on his face.

"Not threatened, more like a..." Harry was nervous, unsure how Sirius would react to what he was going to say.

"A promise." Neville said with a shocked gasp.

"He's going to kill you?" Fred and George asked fearfully.

"No he'll never touch you!" Sirius growled.

Harry didn't bother to point out Sirius' mistake, instead he nodded and focussed on what was happening in front of him.

"Sorry," cried the messy haired toddler sadly.

"Get in the kitchen, you disgust me."

They followed the stumbling child as he went into the kitchen, Vernon began picking up the glass and broken toys.

"Aunty Tuney?" The small boy asked, as she sat him down at the table with some water and a ham sandwich.

"What?" She snapped.

"Do I get a birthday?" He asked innocently.

"Oh Harry," she smiled, looking worryingly kind, "Everybody gets a birthday, how else would we know our age?"

"When's mine?" Harry squeaked.

"Soon, but don't mention it in front of Vernon, I'll bring you something to your cupboard on the morning of your special day."

"Aunty Tuney?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Why You nasty when Vernon here?"

Petunia's face hardened.

"That is quite enough out of you! Hurry up and finish your food!" She said briskly taking the empty glass away.

"Aunty Tuney?"

"Oh for heaven's sake, what now?"

"Where's my mummy and daddy?"

"They died in a car crash! And I don't want to hear anymore questions from you! Understand?"

The boy's lower lip trembled in shock. But he didn't ask another question.

* * *

><p><strong>an<strong>

**So so so sorry it took so long, I've recently had an epiphany as to how close my exams are, however revision can wait! I will try to update so much quicker :)**

**I dont oen Harry Potter**

**What would you like to see happen?**

**_10/11/12- mistake about Dudley's birthday corrected_**


	10. Little Soldier

Everyone was woken up absurdly early that morning. In fact, it was so early that the young Harry had not yet woken up whimpering quietly for his mother. In fact, the only thing stranger than them all waking up early, was the reason why.

Petunia Dursley stood in the doorway. He hair was still up in rollers, her fluffy dressing gown tied tightly, to keep out the cold that had already sunk into everyone else's bones. She looked uncomfortable standing there under their gaze, even though she could only see the young boy looking fearfully at her.

"Harry?" She murmured quietly crouching down in the cupboard till she was at a similar level to the standing boy.

"Aunty Tuney?" He asked, his voice loud in the silent morning.

"Shh!" She snapped, before regaining her composure. "Harry, do you remember Dudley's birthday?"

"Yes." He whispered, almost silently.

"Do you remember when I told you I'd bring you something, on your special day?" She said.

"Yes, Aunt Tuney." He said, hardly daring to hope.

"Happy birthday, Harry."

She handed him a small parcel, wrapped in plain brown paper, nothing Vernon would find too suspicious, if he saw in in the bin. Harry ripped open the paper slowly, his excitement held back only slightly, by the worry that his gift would be taken away.

Inside were soldiers. Perfect little men in various positions, is if fighting a battle. They varied in shades of army type greens. As well as the seven soldiers there was one plastic horse, a soldier stuck to its back.

The boy looked up smiling, "Thank you, Aunt Tuney." He whispered.

"It's quite alright, Harry. However, do not let Dudley or Vernon see these. Under no circumstances are you to mention this or anything I do for you."

The small two year old looked confused, but nodded his head anyway.

Sirius was glowering in the corner, later that day, he refused to speak to anyone and had snapped at everyone at least twice. Even though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, Harry was feeling a bit afraid of Sirius when he was in this mood.

Ginny was content with watching the younger Harry play with his new toys. They had already engaged in four major battles, and a few minor ones. The child's face was lit up and he even let out a few quiet giggles. In his current battle the 'horsey' was the 'baddie' and the men were the 'goodies'. So far, four of the seven 'goodies' had been killed. The last three were fighting valiantly.

"...and then they can..."

"...what if we make it so..."

"...we call them..."

"...no no! change it so..."

Fred and George had been muttering for a while now. Apparently Harry's little soldiers had given them an idea for a brilliant new product. Harry was curious,but he didn't bother asking, that way he couldn't be held responsible for anything.

"Does anything interesting happen today, Harry?" Luna asked.

"I'm not sure, Luna, I don't remember much from when I was two." Harry said.

"That's a shame, I'm rather quite bored right now." She said, dreamily.

Sirius just grumbled incoherently.

"What's wrong Sirius?" Harry asked worriedly. People shot him anxious looks, telling him to leave it.

"Nothing." The answer was short, and curt.

"There obviously is, you've been in a foul mood all day." Harry said.

"I'm not in a foul mood." Sirius growled. "I am perfectly fine."

"No you're not, Sirius!" Harry protested.

"Just drop it, Harry! It's my problem not yours."

"I can help. Just tell me!" The others watched nervously, they really hoped this wouldn't turn into a fight, especially seen as it was such a cramped space.

"No you can't, because it's all my fault!" He yelled before speaking more quietly. "It's all my fault."

"What is, Sirius?"

"This. You. If I hadn't convinced your parents to change secret keeper then you would still have your parents, I would still have my best friend, and you wouldn't have been getting secret birthday presents that you couldn't even show anyone." Sirius said desperately, his earlier epiphany forgotten.

"It's not your fault, Sirius. The chances are, since Pettigrew was a spy, Voldemort would've found someway to get them. You and Remus are lucky you weren't there at the time, otherwise I wouldn't have had either of you."

"But still, plastic soldiers aren't much of a present, they barely even last a week." Sirius grumbled, looking for something to sulk about.

Harry brought something small out of his pocket, it was green. Sirius' eyes widened and Ginny inched closer. It was a little soldier, crouched down, aiming its gun. It looked strangely fragile, it's gun ad been bent at some point and then tried to be straitened out again.

"This one lasted a bit longer than a week." He said light-heartedly.

"Why do you keep this?" Ginny asked, as she ran her fingers over it carefully.

"Because," he said, "it reminds me of when Aunt Petunia used to be nice, before she started acting like Uncle Vernon." He whispered.

"You don't need them mate, you've got us." Ron grinned.

Before Harry could reply the cupboard door opened with a bang.

"If we have to keep you, boy, then you're going to earn your keep. Starting today, you will learn to clean. Since you're too young to do this efficiently on your own, Petunia is going to help you until you're older. Understand?" Vernon growled.

The terrified child nodded.

The group found themselves in the kitchen, torn between amusement and despair as the small boy sprayed himself with the polish.

"Not yet, Harry." Petunia said briskly. "I spray and you use the duster, you're not old enough for this yet."

Petunia was obviously trying to help Harry, she wiped every surface after him, cleaning any streaks of polish he left. Ginny wondered how long Petunia would help Harry, when would she leave him to fare for himself? Surely she wouldn't abandon him when he was so young. Then again, this was the woman making a baby learn to clean. It explained how Harry was so tidy in comparison to Ron.

They only did the kitchen before Harry was carelessly thrown back in the cupboard by Vernon. The child played with his soldiers for hours, the others were content just to sit and watch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**Thanks for reading. I do not own Harry Potter.**

**I am terribly, terribly sorry for the lack of updates. I lost my muse, it buggered off and has only recently been returned to me.**


	11. Good Report, Bad Report

_Bit of a time jump, sorry. I was running out of ideas for the two year old phase._

* * *

><p>The group watched as a six-year-old Harry Potter scrubbed the Dursley's dishes, he had been cleaning alone for a few months now. At first he had struggled with the chores, but after a lot of tears and several plates being smashed, he became quite efficient- for a six-year-old at least.<p>

Sirius was a lot happier now, it had been a while since Vernon had hurt Harry, and the little boy was flourishing at school, Sirius had puffed his chest out proudly Harry's whole first day. The others didn't comment when Sirius whispered praise to the young boy every time he got something right, or tried to reassure him when he didn't, they were just happy he wasn't sulking anymore.

"Boy, hurry up with those dishes, do you know the amount of gossip there'll be if you're late to school again?" Vernon demanded, flicking through the newspaper.

"Sorry, Uncle." The younger Harry said, as he shoved his footstool into the cupboard and placed the last fork in the drawer. Then he grabbed his backpack and slid out the door into the blistering heat.

Little Harry loved school , the teachers never hurt him or called him 'boy'. They were kind, especially Miss Spencer, she was young, aged about 25. Harry absolutely adored her. He would eagerly show her his sums and let her look at his colouring pictures. Ginny and Hermione thought this was adorable, they cooed and 'awed' at the green eyed boy. Fred, George and Ron, however, thought this was hilarious they would tease Harry endlessly about his little crush on Miss Spencer. Harry didn't mind the teasing, because deep down they were all just so relieved that there was someone who was actually kind to Harry.

"It's report day, guys," Miss Spencer said, with a happy grin.

Sirius grinned. He couldn't wait to hear Harry's report card. He just knew Harry would do brilliant.

"I love report day." Hermione sighed, "Mum and Dad would always give me a treat if I did well."

"You must have done brilliant every time, Hermione." Neville chuckled.

"Not always." Hermione smiled. "There was a time when I was rebelling against my parents, I got an awful report, I've done better since."

"Never thought I'd hear of it," Neville grinned, "a rebel _and_ a bad report?"

"Oh shut it." Hermione blushed.

Sirius hushed them as soon as Miss Spencer handed Harry his report. It was a small, A5 paper booklet, with only a few pages. On the font it said, Harry J Potter, in a large bold font.

Harry thanked his teacher, and flicked through it, his slow reading and inability to understand some of the words made it easier for the others to read before the page was turned.

**Teacher Comment:** _Harry is an exceptionally bright young boy. He excels at maths and writing, he is quiet and very well behaved. The only problem myself or any of my colleagues have noticed is he seems to be rather unhappy a lot. Is there any problems at home or with his cousin? They do not seem to get along very well. Please fill in the return slip._

"Of course they don't get along well," Sirius muttered, "The fat git bullies him."

Harry flicked through a few more pages, detailing how he was faring in his subjects, before slipping the report into his bag. He had a small smile on his young face, his green eyes lit up with happiness.

"I can't wait to show Aunt Tuney!" He told his teacher excitedly.

"I'm sure she'll be very proud of you little man." She said ruffling his already messy hair with a sad smile. Harry shot her a beautiful smile.

"You were such an excitable kid, Harry." Hermione smiled.

"Hmmm, I'm glad I can have memories of you like this." Ginny said, pecking him on the lips. "It makes me love you so much more."

"That's always a good thing." Harry said smiling down at her.

The journey back to the Dursley's home was uneventful, for once Dudley had not pushed Harry over or punched him on the nose. _Thank Merlin for the little things, _Sirius had thought as they reached the Dursley's pristine lawn.

After checking that Vernon was not home, little Harry raced up to his Aunt proudly.

"Look Aunt Tuney, I got my report today! Miss Spencer was happy with me." He said, thrusting the paper in her face.

She smiled tightly, taking it from his hands, preventing his fists from crumpling the paper any more. She sat reading both Harry and Dudley's reports as the too boys ate their tea. A small frown crossed her face and for a moment a look of pure hatred crossed her face when she looked at Harry.

The whole group flinched slightly.

"I never knew she was hiding so much hate, that early on. I thought she only began to resent me later on." Harry admitted.

"She didn't deserve to be the one who got to raise you, Harry." Sirius glowered.

"Boys, go to your rooms." Petunia said crisply.

"Room." Fred muttered in disgust, that tiny cupboard was not a room, it was just a cupboard.

It was only after Vernon arrived home that little Harry and the people invading Harry's memories found out just what had troubled Petunia so much.

"Look at this, Boy! _Harry is an exceptionally bright young boy._" He quoted. "Do you think that it's funny to upstage Dudley? Do you do this on purpose?"

"No Uncle. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass Dudley. I'm sorry."

"Sorry, isn't good enough, Boy!" Vernon hollered, backhanding the small boy to the ground. "If I ever find out that teachers are suspicious about us or that you are being _exceptionally bright_ you will be very, very sorry."

The boy sniffled.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes, Uncle Vernon."

"Good. Bed now. You will not get any supper for this."

"All you did was get a good report, those filthy muggles are barbaric. I can not believe they would punish you so harshly for doing your best at school." Ginny ranted, in the cold cupboard.

"I wish I'd raised you." Sirius said wistfully. "We would have gotten ice cream to celebrate that report."

"It's not your fault Sirius. We've been through this many times, none of this mess is your fault." Harry and Hermione said sternly.

It was later that night, after little Harry was sleeping, that they heard the conversation between Petunia and Vernon. A conversation that explained so much to Harry.

"He's just like Lily." She had said. Her voice muffled, as they were listening from a cupboard.

"Exactly. He's going to hurt Dudley like she hurt you. He'll go to that freak school, and poor Dudley will be abandoned." Vernon said maliciously.

"I know, but I don't think I can hurt him, like you do." She admitted.

"Then be harsh, leave the punishments to me. Petunia, Darling, we can't let him worm his way in. We need to stop this before it's fully started."

"You're right. Dudley was a laughing stock today. His teachers called him a bully, Vernon!" She screeched.

"We'll squash the magic out of the boy, don't worry. He will become a _normal_, respectable boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for your time, I much appreciate it.<strong>

**I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters (except Miss Spencer) ;)**


	12. Rewrite and beta

I'm so sorry for the time it's taken for me to return to this story. Many things have been going on at home and they aren't necessarily good things.

I was looking over this story recently and I realised that it is utterly crap. My grammar is sketchy, it's very rushed and all in all it's of poor quality. I am going to rewrite it though, it will be longer and a lot more articulate. For this I'm going to need a beta.

I only have a few requests for my beta:

1. Preferably English. As I am from England, I would prefer my beta to be too, that way there is no confusion about American/British spelling.  
>2. Good with grammar, that is my weakest point, I'm afraid.<br>3. Must be able to deal with Dursley abuse, perhaps bad language, some fluff etc.

Please send me a PM if you're interested, and I will checkout your beta profile.

Thank you.


	13. Rewrite

Thank you to all the applicants to be Beta. I really appreciate the help and I'm sorry if you haven't received a message in reply; my PMs are acting up, I'm not sure if it's my internet connection or the site, but some PMs wouldn't send. Please don't think I'm ignoring you if you haven't got your reply.

Thanks to all the readers and reviewers and alerters and favouriters ;)

The first chapter of my rewrite is up, there are quite a few changes as well as a longer first chapter than this story had. It's called 'It Is My Life' which will be changed to 'It's My Life' as soon as this story is taken down.

My new beta is Jackie, thank you Jackie x


End file.
